Serie de Songfics, FaberryBrittana
by Angelxway
Summary: Songfics.Faberry:TuMirada,DeQueMeSirveLaVida,TocandoFondo y Mix.Brittana:AlejatedeMi,QuisieraPoderOlvidarmedeTi y EresMiReligion Ambas: Tanto la Queria. Primer "Fic" entren no sean malos.-
1. Tanto la Queria FaberryBrittana

_**Un songfic, basado en la canción de Andy y Lucas del mismo nombre**_

_**Para mejor comprensión, escucharla mientras se lee.**_

_**Quinntana: Q+S**_

_**Todas: T **_

_**y obvio las primeras letras corresponde a los nombres**_

_**R**achel_

_**B**rittany_

_**S**antana_

_**Q**uinn_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tanto la Quería<strong>_

_**Porque eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil**_

R: Si me dejaras ver que ahí, dentro de esa imagen de perra, dentro de esa actitud altanera, si me dejaras entrar en tu corazón, en tu mente.

_**Porque la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera **_

_**Si me trataste como a un juguete sucio y abandonado**_

R: Siempre me tratas así, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos, con esas malas palabras, y apodos.

_**Si no comprendes que el amar es algo más que besarnos**_

B: Tener sexo no es salir… Debo repetirme eso. Todo lo que paso entre nosotros no significa nada.

_**Envidio a todo aquel que el amor a encontrado**_

_**Que lo mío no es de ir de flor en flor que de eso ya me he cansado **_

S: Ya me canse de andar de picaflor, si me acoste con mucha gente no lo niego, pero siento el vacio de que todas las noches me gustaria despertar con alguien que me amara.

_**Solo quería doblar las noches con tu cara morena**_

_**Y decirte que ahí corazones que no ahuyenta la tormenta**_

Q: Me gustaría mostrarte, que podría soportar todo, por ti. Por despertar día a día contigo entre mis brazos.

_**T: A veces la miro y lloro y lloro, pensando que pudo y no fue al final**_

_**Ver a las nubes tapar a las estrellas, estrellas que solo te quieren mirar.**_

_**Porque eres la cuna que mese sin nada**_

_**Porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar**_

Q+S: Y me doy cuenta de que jamás voy a tenerte. Que esta historia se termina sin empezar. Porque te mereces ser feliz, y yo no puedo hacerte, tu tampoco me elegirías a mi.

_**Sin ti yo veía tarde esta historia**_

_**Historia que nunca quise ver acabar**_

_**T: Tanto la quería. Por ella moría eso bien lo sabe dios**_

_**Ella es la reina de mi inspiración**_

_**Por la que yo sufro la musa de mi amor**_

Q+S: Ella es la razón por la que canto, cada canción esta dedicada a ella, por ella voy al club, _**Busco en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado,**_ porque ella es eso. Mi pasado, mi presente, pero debo dejarla, porque el futuro… Es de ella, yo no puedo estar en su futuro porque va a sufrir.

_**Las campanas y más campanas que mi alma ha escuchado**_

_**Tú sabes bien que a la última frontera te hubiera llevado**_

_**Que lo sombreros de la vida ahí que cojerlos con dos manos**_

B: Me cuesta, pensar en el futuro sin ella. Dijo que yo estaría mejor con Artie. Que seria feliz. ¿Pero y si no, que pasa si en verdad quiero estar con ella?

_**A veces la miro y lloro y lloro **_

_**Pensando que pudo y fue al final**_

_**Ver a las nubes tapar a las estrellas, estrellas que solo te quieren mirar.**_

_**Porque eres la cuna que mese sin nada**_

_**Porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar**_

_**Sin ti yo veía tarde esta historia**_

_**Historia que nunca quise ver acabar**_

S: ¿Porque, no logro olvidarla? Si yo le dije que tener sexo no era salir, si yo la deje elegir a rueditas. Pero ahora tengo todo este huracán de sentimientos, atropellándome, haciéndome dudar de las decisiones que tome. Y estoy dejandola ir.

_**Tanto la quería tanto que yo por ella moría eso bien lo sabe dios.**_

_**Ella es la reina de mi inspiración.**_

_**Por la que yo sufro.**_

_**La musa de mi amor.**_

_**Tanto la quería, tanto que yo.**_

_**Por ella moría eso bien lo sabe dios.**_

Q: Si fuera mas valiente, le diría que es a ella a quien quiero no a Finn, no ha Sam, menos Puck, es a ella. Pero la cobardía me gana, el que dirán, me da terror, pero no soporto estar lejos de ella..

_**Ella es la reina de mi inspiración por la que yo sufro la musa de mi amor**_

T: No, no soy valiente, jamás la podré tener y aunque _**Tanto la quería. Tanto, tanto la quería, que por ella moría. Ahí por ella yo moría. Ella es la reina, reina de mi reino. Por la que yo sufro…No.**_


	2. Tu mirada Faberry

"Segundo Capitulo"

No en realidad, no.

Es otro Songfic. Algo mas corto.

Basado en la Canción: Tu Mirada de Reik, del disco Peligro.

Glee no me pertenece.

Faberry.-

Disfrutenlo igual.

Va con harto amor.

Ángel~

* * *

><p><em>Tu mirada<em>

Por fin vacaciones, después de las nacionales, en nueva York. Necesito encontrarme, termine con Finn y no tengo nada que perder

_**No buscaba nada**_

_**Caminaba sin pensar**_

Rachel… _**Pero cuando vi tu cara**_

Que demonios, porque llora, debería acercarme, eran muchas las dudas sobre ella, oh vamos soy Quinn Fabray, como si me importara lo que le pasa a la mini diva. Aunque se ve que esta sufriendo demasiado, porque me importa, me pregunte.

Me acerque. Preguntándole si estaba bien. Que estupidez, obvio que no estaba bien. Me abrazo… y ya, _**No me pude alejar**_

_**No me lo esperaba Y no supe reaccionar**_

Yo soy una tonta, dijo a lo que le respondí que porque decía tal ridiculez. Siguió llorando, Finn me respondió finalmente, le pregunte que le había hecho ese idiota. Me vio con Jessie y creyó que yo lo había engañado, pero yo no hice tal cosa, Quinn yo no podría hacerle eso. No otra vez, St. James esta de vuelta le pregunte. Si pero solo somos amigos, de todas maneras yo iba a terminar con Finn

_**No encontraba las palabras**_

_**Ni un momento para hablar**_

Creí que estabas muy enamorada de Finn. Quizás Quinn, me respondido, quizás me equivoque de persona… _**Y tú mirada... Me corta la respiración**_

Quiso acortar las distancias, no quise rechazarla, también yo pensaba en ella de esa manera pero me sorprendió eso fue todo.

Yo lo siento me dijo pensé que continuo hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba… _**Me quema el alma**_

No pienses nada Rachel, yo acorte las distancias y le di un corto beso en los labios

_**Y me acelera el corazón**_

_**Pierdo el control**_

Perdí todo mi autocontrol, me lo negué tanto. Se lo negué a todo el mundo, nunca quise recuperar a Finn yo en verdad quería a Rachel para mi

_**Tengo todo para arriesgar**_

_**Siento que no puedo esperar**_

Entonces porque lloras, si no es por Finn, pregunte confundida. Es porque no creí que este momento pasaría. Eres Quinn Fabray recuerdas, hablo como si yo lo hubiera olvidado, eres la capitana de las Cheerios, pero es vacaciones, respondí, Rach. Simplemente soy Quinn, hoy.

_**Llévame en tus sueños**_

Puedes peñiscarme pregunto, claro respondí, si es lo que quieres. Aunque puedo hacer algo mejor, estábamos en la puerta de su casa. Sonrío, yo creo que no Q, aquí no.

Quieres pasar me pregunto, no, no creo que sea prudente no por hoy, respondí.

Podemos vernos mañana le pregunte, todos los días se lo preguntaba.

_**Y no me dejes hasta el final**_

_**Tu mirada caí en mi piel**_

Dos semanas, es primera vez que me siento tan, tan, tan feliz, ni con Finn ni menos Puck, ni siquiera en familia me había sentido tan feliz.

_**Y me va quemando otra vez**_

_**Cuando te desatas**_

_**Ya no se que viene después**_

Me invito a una fiesta de piscina yo creí que había invitado a todo el mundo cuando llegue éramos solo las dos. Ni sus padres estaban.

_**Siempre dices tanto**_

_**Cuando vuelves a mirar**_

Me puse a tomar sol, ella me miraba como si buscara incitarme a algo.

La tome de la cintura pero se me escapaba, termine tackleandola en el pasto.

_**Pero eres como el aire**_

_**Imposible de atrapar**_

Ame su risa, era algo nuevo todo esto para mi, me creí enamorada de Finn, pero esto es mejor, Rachel y yo, y dos meses de vacaciones, para aclarar todo el panorama de nuestro ultimo año en Mckinley

_**Es una estrategia**_

_**Una intriga nada más**_

_**Voy haciendo que el misterio**_

_**Te descubra más y más**_

Pequeños besos en su cuello, amor eso siento. Amor, por Rachel Berry alias Manhands.

¿Como me paso esto, como fue que deje que este sentimiento me llenara?

¿Cómo me deje enamorar por ella?

_**Y tú mirada...**_

_**Me corta la respiración**_

_**Me quema el alma**_

_**Y me acelera el corazón**_

_**Pierdo el control**_

Me vas a besar o que, pregunto.

No le respondí. Le di un corto beso.

Te amo, dije sin pensar.

_**Tengo todo para arriesgar**_

_**Siento que no puedo esperar**_

_**Llévame en tus sueños**_

_**Y no me dejes hasta el final**_

De verdad, pregunto. No se lo creía, yo tampoco en realidad.

No me crees consulte levantando una ceja

Si, dijo dudosa.

Confianza mi diva hermosa

_**Tu mirada caí en mi piel**_

_**Y me va quemando otra vez**_

_**Cuando te desatas**_

_**Ya no se que viene después**_

Teníamos muchos días mas para incrementar la poca confianza que me tenia, y aunque me dolía entiendo que muchas veces le hice daño.

Es obvio que no confíe en mi.

Pero la amo.

Dios sabe lo mucho que la amo.

"_**Y tú mirada...**_

_**Me corta la respiración**_

_**Me quema el alma**_

_**Y me acelera el corazón" **_

Yo no se como pero es así con ella _**Pierdo el control, **_no pienso y me vuelvo loca si alguien la toca. O simplemente la mira.

Es mía, solo mía.

* * *

><p>Cualquier duda, pregunta consulta, o sugerencia, hazme saber.<p>

Acepto, toda critica, escribo hace poco.


	3. Aléjate de mí Brittana

"Supuesto ultimo capitulo"

Como no es un fic seguido, puede que continue como que no.

Debo recordares que hago esto sin fines de lucro, por amor a glee, y a la musica romantica.-

Que ni sus lyrics, ni glee me pertenecen.-

Disfrutenlo, porque esta hecho con mucho amor.

_Angel~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alejate de mi<strong>_

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

- ¿Pasa algo, San?

- No nada, Britt… Es solo que…No nada.

Para variar, Santana Lopez, ocultaba todo ese mar de sentimientos que la ahogaba, sabiendo que Brittany no era solo suya.

- ¿Es por Artie?

- No, Britt entiendo eso, esto lo de nosotros… No significa nada.

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

- Ya no podemos seguir con esto, Britt

- ¿Que? Pero si tú dijiste que no tenía nada que ver, porque la plomería era distinta.

- Si pero yo no soy... no puedo

_No siento nada por ella, eso esta claro, es mejor así, no ahí nada de malo, ella y yo somos amigas, muy buenas amigas, no estoy haciendo nada malo, nada._

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida...**_

- No, esta bien, si no tiene que ver con eso, es que ya estoy aburrida de esta situación, Britt, entiende no llores, ¿Seguimos siendo amigas recuerdas? Es solo que no más besos de chicas.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_Es solo que no quiero que te termines enamorando de mí como lo estoy yo. _

- ¿Es que ya no me quieres?, ¿Porque no podemos seguir, y si dejo a Artie?

- Brit entiende, claro que te quiero, no podemos seguir en esto. No estaría bien. Lo amas. Y esta bien.

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco... **_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

- Pero me gustaba eso, se sentía bien estar contigo

- Yo se Britt, pero…

- ¿Es por lo de los sentimientos? Interrumpiendo a Santana.

- Es porque soy una perra y listo.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

- No, no lo eres, eres buena… Conmigo al menos

- No sigas con esto, Britt, ya te dije podemos ser amigas, pero nada mas.

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quien más quiero... (X2)**_

_La amo, quien diría, yo Santana López, enamorada de una mujer, bueno ella no es cualquier mujer, es Brittany, es hermosa, bueno claramente tiene que serlo si no yo no la hubiera escogido, pero debería alejarse de mi después de todo no estoy segura, de mi amor si, pero soy… No soy para ella. _

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

- ¿Entonces, me amas? dijo Britt. Casi como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Santana.

- Yeah, no se como paso, pero no esta bien.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza…**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida…**_

- No soy para ti Britt, tu te mereces a alguien que pueda estar contigo, que pueda hacerte feliz, _**(Y) aléjate de mi amor... Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... No soy quien en verdad parezco...Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

- Si caíste del cielo, San, también te amo. Intentando abrazarla.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

- Pero yo… Ya no, no lo entiendes, después de todo me he dado cuenta de que es mejor que esto no siga, no llores Brittany, de todas maneras somos amigas. Soltándose del abrazo.

_**En engañar, hacer sufrir**_

_Después de todo se que la voy a **hacer llorar**, y no está bien, porque ella es, y será siempre, **A quien **yo** más quiero...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudas Consultas, cualquier cosa.- <strong>_

_**Review y Listo.-**_

_**Cuando tenga otro Songfic Prometo subirlo.-**_

_Angel~_


	4. De que me sirve la vida Faberry

Esta si Continua en la historia Faberry, despues de tu mirada.

La canción pertenece a Camila, del disco Dejarte de Amar

No soy dueña de nada D:

Se hace con amor todo esto

_Angel _

* * *

><p><em><strong>De que me sirve la vida<strong>_

Al empezar el año, sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento. NYADA para ella, Yale para mí.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje **_

_**Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido **_

_**No sé si algún día vuelva a verte **_

Para que hablar de mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué le dije todo a Rach?, ahora me lo pregunto, pero aun así, estos meses juntas, valieron la pena. Claro que valieron la pena, ser feliz durante un poco menos de un año.

Pero ahora ella tiene que irse es su destino, y convertirse en una gran actriz en Broadway. Y yo, debo irme, Yale me espera, fotografía.

_**No es fácil aceptar haber perdido**_

_**Por más que suplique no me abandones**_

_**Dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

_**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amara**_

Entiendo, yo lo entiendo. De verdad, pero es solo que me duele demasiado tener que terminar con todo. Después de todo lo que compartimos, yo la amo. Ella me ama. Recupere la confianza que había perdido en el amor y ahora, tengo que elegir otro camino y no irme con ella.

_**Tenía que elegir otro camino**_

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**Si eres lo que yo pido los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantiene vivo**_

Pero me está matando, también tengo que ver por el futuro de mi hija, Beth.

Tengo que estudiar… ¿Pero porque no ir al NYADA? ¿Con la mujer que amo?

_**De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo **_

_**De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido **_

"_**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo. Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión. Para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte entregado el corazón**".-_

Fue todo lo que pude decir en la carta, que le escribí, porque si seguía terminaría haciéndola llorar. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase.

_**Por más que suplique no me abandones dijiste no soy yo es el destino **_

_**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**Tenía que elegir otro camino**_

_**De que me sirve la vida Si eres lo que yo pido **_

_**Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantiene vivo**_

Días, noches… Semanas, meses… Quizás hasta años pueden pasar pero son solo esos efímeros recuerdos me dan fuerza para mantener mi mente en las materias, en la universidad, en terminar la carrera.

La extraño todos los días, algunos días más que otros.

_**De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo **_

_**De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido **_

_**De que me sirve la vida Si eres lo que yo pido **_

_**Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantiene vivo**_

No me queda nada. Solo Beth… ¿Dónde estas Rachel? ¿Habrás encontrado alguien que te haga feliz?... Lo que es yo, se que jamás voy a encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir, te amo siempre lo voy hacer._** ¿De qué me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo? ¿De qué me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere y sin ti ya la he perdido?**_


	5. Tocando Fondo Faberry

Un "Cap" nuevo.

Este me dolio harto, escribirlo.

Porque se lo que se siente, porque en un momento "toque fondo"

Tocando fondo es un tema compuesto por Kalimba.

Ni glee ni la canción me pertenecen

Con harto amor

_Ángel _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tocando Fondo<strong>_

_**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mí**_

¿Cuándo fue que la deje ir?

¿Cómo deje que las dudas le ganaran a mi amor?

_**Cuando de aquí te alejas **_

_**Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí **_

_**Esperando que intente dormir **_

_**Me he quedado solo **_

_**Y así no planeaba vivir **_

Es que recién ahora me doy cuenta, de todo.

De que mi vida no sirve sin ella.

Pero ya la deje ir.

Han pasado 3 años. 6 semestres, 1095 días, 26280 horas…

Podría seguir por que he contado cada segundo lejos de ella.

_**Me he quedado solo**_

_**Y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco **_

_**Estoy tocando fondo **_

_**Me niego a estar sin ti **_

_**- Te**_-_**tengo que recuperar**_la, dijo tartamudeando, Santana escúchame por favor…

- Ya la perdiste cuando te darás cuenta. ¿Sabes si quiera donde esta?

- No, ¿Tú sabes?

- Bo Q, yo no tengo porque saber de Rachel.

_**O de una vez dejarte ir **_

_**-Estoy tocando fondo**_…

-Hace un buen rato amiga mía.

-Ese apoyo Santana…

-Lo siento, Fabray pero tú la dejaste ir…

-Hummel.

-¿De que hablas Fabray?

-Kurt tiene que saber… de Rachel. ¿Tienes su numero?

-Ya pasamos por esto Quinn

-Ella hizo su vida

-¿Como lo sabes?

- ¿Acaso no ves noticias, Fabray? ¡Se caso!

- ¿Que? _No, es mentira, Santana dice esas cosas porque no quiere que la recupere… le gusta verme sufrir…_

- Si, aun le quedan dos semestres en la universidad pero tiene ofertas de los mejores directores de obras en Broadway… Se ha encontrado con St. James y se han casado. La perdiste…

- No es cierto! No puede ser… ella… ella dijo que me esperaría ella. ella dijo que me amaba, a mí y a Beth. Y que iba a buscarme. dijo sintiendose morir

-Creo que olvido todo, lo siento Quinn pero debes armar tu vida, junto a Beth y listo.

_**Me duele hablar de ti**_

_**No quiero disimular **_

_**El resto de mi vida **_

-No me vayas a cortar. Lucy Q Fabray. No hagas nada.

-Adiós Santana

-Q, escúchame tienes a Beth no te olvides de eso, a mi, a Britt, Puck y Shelby. No puedes vivir pensando en Rachel

-Es la mujer que amo.

-Q…

-¿Que te pasaría a ti si alguien te dice que Britt se ha casado con Artie… ¡Que se olvido de las promesas que te hizo! ¿Que sentirías tu?

-Se me hubiera venido el mundo encima Q

-Exacto necesito pensar. Te llamo luego. Adiós

-Adiós Q. Por favor cuídate.

_**Vuelve la angustia ha hablarme de ti **_

_**Cuando de aquí te alejas **_

_**Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí **_

_**Esperando que intente dormir **_

_**Me he quedado solo **_

_**Y así no planeaba vivir **_

_**Me he quedado solo**_

_**Y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco **_

-Voy a New York,

-¿Qué?

-Britt escúchame

-¡Estas loca! Llamare a San para que te detenga

-No, no Britt. No puedes decir a Santana

-¿No puedo? Se va enojar mucho…

-Ya se preciosa. Se que no puedes ocultarle cosas a Santy.

-Es una locura lo sabes

-Claro que lo se… Tengo que mirarla a los ojos y ver que es verdad que esta tan enamorada de ese estupido

-Cuídate…

-Britt, cuida a Beth, vuelvo en máximo una semana_**.**_

_**Estoy tocando fondo **_

_**Me niego a estar sin ti **_

_**Te tengo que recuperar**_

_**O de una vez dejarte ir **_

-¿Srta.?

-Busco a Rachel St. James

-¿Usted es?

-Quinn Fabray, una amiga de la secundaria.

-¿La Srta. St James la espera?

-No, no he venido inesperadamente. Pero por favor infórmele de mi aparición

-Claro.

...

-¿Srta. St James?

-Esta aquí la Srta. Fabray

-Ok, si le diré.

-Dice que suba

-Gracias

_**Estoy tocando fondo **_

_**Me duele hablar de ti**_

-Hola Rachel… ¿Debería presentarme o aun recuerdas a la mujer que dijiste amar?

_**No quiero disimular **_

_**El resto de mi vida **_

_**Que no me importas más **_

_**Uh, no, no, no**_


	6. Mix Faberry

_**Mix, de Infidelidades y amores perdidos **_

Hola Rachel… ¿Debería presentarme o aun recuerdas a la mujer que dijiste amar?

_***Probablemente ya de mí te has olvidado  
>y sin embargo yo te seguiré esperando<br>no me he querido ir para ver si algún día  
>que tú quieras volver me encuentres todavía<br>Por eso aún estoy en el lugar de siempre  
>en la misma ciudad y con la misma gente<br>para que tú al volver no encuentres nada extraño  
>y sea como ayer y nunca más dejarnos<strong>_

¿Quinn, que haces aquí?

_***Probablemente estoy pidiendo demasiado  
>se me olvidaba que ya habíamos terminado<br>que nunca volverá que nunca me quisiste  
>se me olvidó otra vez que sólo yo te quise<strong>_

No lo se. Quería verte 3 años es mucho tiempo. Respondí siendo totalmente sincera

_**** ¿Por que es tan cruel el amor?  
><strong>_

¿Te casaste? Dije aguantando las ganas de llorar, al ver su anillo.

Si, con Jessie. Dijo intentando no correr a los brazos de la rubia.

Santana, Santana me lo dijo. Con los ojos infectados de lágrimas.

_****No se acaba el amor, solo porque no estas  
>no se puede borrar<br>así por así, nuestra historia  
>seria matar la memoria<br>y quemar nuestras glorias**_

_*****Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**__**, **_Rach, _**que el pasado no me pesa ya**_, pero no es cierto, ¿Jessie, Enserio? ¿3 años, tan rápido te olvidaste de mí, tan pronto dejo de importa todas las veces que te dije que te amaba?

Tu tampoco apareciste, Q. Creí que…

¿Creíste que todo lo que dije era mentira verdad? ¿Que ese año que estuve contigo no fue nada? ¿Que estaba jugando contigo? Pero estoy bien sin ti…

_*****Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**_

_**Aunque muy dentro... Me esté muriendo**_

_**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**_

_**Que la vida debe continuar**_

_**Se supone que ya no me importe quién te besará**_

_**Esa es mi pena...por suponer que te podría olvidar**_

¿Pero cambiarme por St. James, eso si me duele, y Beth, Rach, crees que ella se olvido de ti?

_******Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
>y le sobran argumentos<br>duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,  
>porque así quiso tu suerte.<strong>_

Q…

Déjame hablar, Rachel Berry. Porque ha eso vine… Vine a mirarte a los ojos y que me digas… Que ya no sientes nada por mí.

_******Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes  
>con la camiseta puesta para incluirme en tu futuro.<strong>_

_**Mientras yo te doy de día  
>lo que él no cumple en las noches.<strong>_

Te extrañe cada noche, día y hora que no estuviste conmigo. Pero ahora estoy con Jessie, y no voy a dañarlo…

_******* Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte **_

_**Tanto inventar **_

_**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco **_

_**Sin encontrarte **_

_**Ahí va uno de tonto **_

_**Por desesperado **_

_**Confundiendo amor con compañía **_

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja **_

_**Que hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón **_

¿Me estas diciendo que no me amas, Rachel?

_********Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
>Te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,<br>Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar.  
><strong>_

MIRAME, Mírame y dilo… quiero escucharte. Grito Quinn, desesperada. Queria ya saber la realidad, queria poder volver a su casa con su hija. Sabiendo que la diva era feliz.

Pero en vez de la respuesta que esperaba Quinn. La diva se tiro a sus brazos, llorando.

Te amo, le dijo al oído… Dios sabe cuanto te he extrañado Lucy Quinn Fabray a ti y a Beth. Pero no podemos…

Intento decir, pero la fotógrafa llena de rabia, de dolor… Al fin y al cabo de amor.

La beso, de esos besos que cuando uno ve sacan suspiros… Un beso cargado de sentimientos, de esos sentimientos que estuvieron 3 largos años escondidos

_*********Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame **_

_**Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel **_

Beso a beso, las ropas comenzaron a molestar, 3 años es mucho tiempo… Mas cuando uno ama, de la manera en que ellas dos lo hacían… Las manos de Quinn tomaron a Rachel de su cola, elevándola uno centímetros en el aire… La reacción natural de Rachel fue poner ambas piernas alrededor del cuerpo de la fotógrafa.

La llevo así a la habitación quitando paso a paso sus ropas… llenándola de amor… de besos… así olvidando el dolor… de saber que la diva no era suya.

_*********Te aseguro esos tontos no van a entender**_

_**Que si les somos infieles es por un gran querer **_

_**Así son cautela despacio solo ámame**_

Es Jessie otra vez… dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama, que compartía con Quinn… esa cama de hotel que había visto… retomar el amor. Que era cómplice del engaño a St. James

¿Le contestaras?

Tengo que irme Q.

Me voy mañana Rach.

Lo se…

Quédate, mañana podrás retomar tu vida. Por hoy, eres Rachel Berry… MI, dijo poniendo le énfasis al adjetivo posesivo, Mi mini diva, dijo besando la clavícula de Rachel, quitándole las prendas, que esta intentaba ponerse. Tomando su cintura por la espalda abrazándola

Q… quiero dejarlo

¿Esto? Ya mañana estarás de vuelta en tu vida perfecta

No, no esto… a Jessie

_**********Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

_**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue**_

_**Tu sabes como es el**_

_**Seria capaz de hasta matarte por saber**_

_*********** Dime que no tendré que verte otra vez**_

_**A escondidas y que no te iras, al amanecer**_

¿Dejarlo? ¿Y tu vida, Rach?

Es mi talento natural no su "fama" la que me ha llevado hacer quien soy. Quinn. Te quiero a ti. Yo no se que estaba pensando.

¿Te armaras de valor, para decirle a todos, que es a mí a quien quieres?

_***********ármate de valor y dime de una vez que tu a mi me quieres**_

_**Que ahora eres tu la mujer que me hace feliz ouuu ouuu**_

Si, eres tu quien es la única que podrá hacerme feliz….

Te amo Q.

Son todas canciones distintas… cuando lo escribi estaban en colores pero no se puede escribir con colores. Asi que le puse los *

* = Se me olvido otra vez - Maná

** = Porque es tan cruel el amor - Ricardo Arjona

*** = Se supone - Luis Fonsi

**** = Duele verte - Ricardo Arjona

***** = Sin daños a Terceros - Ricardo Arjona

****** = Si tu me miras - Alejandro Sanz

******* = Los infieles - Aventura

******** = Mientele - Los Bunkers

********* = Mienteme una vez - Los Vasquez


	7. Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti Brittana

**__**Capitulo Brittana, continuacion de Alejate de mi

Quedan dos capitulos mas, un Brittana y un Faberry/Brittana para terminar.

Glee no me pertenece ni tampoco Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

el primero es de Fox y el segundo de Luis Fonsi

Disfrutenlo que esta hecho con amor

Angel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti<strong>_

_**Todavía yo siento tus caricias **_

_**Y tu respiración sobre mi piel**_

- Soñar con ella no me hacia mejor…

_**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa**_

_**Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.**_

_**Soñando con volverte a ver.**_

- ¿Co…?

- Reconocería tu olor, a chocolate… en cualquier lugar

_**Cada día que pasa **_

_**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe**_

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

**Flashback**

- Santana… No funciona lo sabes. Dijo Dave, mientras Santana besaba su cuello buscando que estuviera con ella

- ¡Cállate ya! Y hagamos esto. Exclamo una enojada Santana, ya que sus "armas" no funcionaban con el.

- No, Santy por Dios. Hasta cuando seguirás intentando sacarte a Brittany de esta manera. ¡No funciona! Uno tú no me haces sentir nada. Y dos tu la amas, y acostándote conmigo o con Puck, Finn o Sam, o cualquiera de las chicas de Scandals, no te va a funcionar por que estas enamorada

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**_

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós**_

- Abrázame, dijo Brittany

- ¿Britt que haces aquí?

- Te amo. Ahora si podemos estar juntas, termine con Artie

_**Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo.**_

- Si!

- San estas soñando otra vez. Dijo un adormilado Dave. Dios, Santana mírate. Ya deja de llorar!

- Cállate Karofsky

- Necesitas recuperar a la rubita loca.

- No le digas así.

- Venga Santy, llevas meses sin sonreír, necesitamos hacer algo con esto.

- NO, Dave… ¿La has visto? Es feliz con Artie. Y yo soy feliz si ella es feliz.

_**Se que soy culpable de mi suerte**_

_**Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer**_

- ¿Tú eres feliz lejos de ella? Ella es tu alma gemela Santy, no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde de dejarla ir. Por que eso es lo que estas siendo, cobarde. Santana intento interrumpir pero Dave siguió con su monologo. Al no pelear por este amor tan fuerte que sientes. Mírate, si alguien te viera en esa condiciones, jamás creería que eres la misma perra Lopez, co capitana de las Cheerios, estas siendo débil, Santana López. ¡Y esa no es mi SANTANA!

_Yo le pedí que de alejara de mi, pero no he podido olvidarla, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hablan cuando hablan del amor, Brittany es eso para mi. Es eso y mucho más_

_Es definitivo, tengo que recuperarla. Nada me logra sacar sus sonrisa de la cabeza, yo de verdad no se que hacer ella es mi vida._

- Nada soy, sin ella Dave, ella lo es todo, todo para mí.

_**Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,**_

_**Amor cuanto lo siento**_

- "_Si caíste del cielo, San, también te amo."_

- "_Pero yo… Ya no, no lo entiendes, después de todo me he dado cuenta de que es mejor que esto no siga, no llores Brittany, de todas maneras somos amigas"._

_**Si no te vuelvo a ver**_

_**No sobreviviré.**_

- ¿No quieres que nos veamos más?

- Tu estas con Artie, Britt

- Pero tu…

- Lo que dije no importa. Ve con el se feliz.

**Fin Flash**

_**Cada día que pasa**_

_**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe**_

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

_Había un lugar donde siempre fui feliz, cuando estuve ahí, porque Brittany amaba ese lugar. Ese hermoso parque en Ohio, un "oasis" Britt siempre decía que le ayudaba a resolver problemas, tenia que ir a ese lugar. Arreglar la confusión en mi cabeza. ¿Y si Dave tenía razón?_

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**_

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

Vi una silueta mirando hacia el estanque de los patos

- San-ty. Dijo Brittany mirando al horizonte, mirando como los patos comían.

-¿Co…

- Reconocería tu olor, a chocolate… en cualquier lugar y en cualquier distancia

_**Y sin reproche**_

- ¿Que haces aquí Santy?

- Necesitaba pensar ¿Y tu?

- También

- ¿Estas llorando, que te hizo Artie?

_Si le hizo algo ese estupido lo matare_

- No lloro por el.

- Ven dijo abrazándola, para luego hacer que quedaran abrazadas mirando el cielo. No llores. Nada vale la pena tanto como para que tú que siempre estas llena de alegría te amargues.

- Te he extrañado mucho Santy

_**Resignarme a tu adiós.**_

_**Pero es que aun te amo.**_

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

- Yo también.

_No sabes cuanto… no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo soñando con esto._

-Mira Santy. Dijo Brittany mirando el cielo.

Mientras Santana le rogaba al cielo que algo la interrumpiera mientras miraba la boca de la holandesa, deseandola como nunca.

- Esa nube tiene forma de corazón, y esa es un conejito… ¿Estas mirando?

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**_

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

- Si, que bonitas.

- No estas mirando, mentirosa

- Si claro que si. Dijo tomándola de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas

- ¡Santy! No puedo respirar por favor

Santana estaba encima de la bailarina

Detuvo su ataque para mirar detenidamente los ojos brillantes de esta.

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproche**_

- No puedo, dijo.

- ¿Que no puedes?

- No puedo dejar… no puedo resignarme, no puedo perderte. Dijo acercándose a sus labios lentamente. Te amo… no se porque me tomo tanto tiempo aceptarlo. Dijo encima de sus labios. Se detuvo

Brittany había cerrado los ojos esperando el contacto

- ¿No dirás nada? dijo asustada Santana

- Pensé que debía _**resignarme a tu adiós.**_

- Ya no. Soy tuya. Solo tuya. Te amo

Cerrando todo con un apasionado beso, que fue visto por el sol abrazador y los amigos patos de Britt.


	8. Eres mi Religión Brittana

_**Ultimo Capitulo Brittana, continuacion de quisiera...**_

Queda uno que es Faberry/Brittana, para terminar

Este es cortito.

Pero siempre hecho con mucho amor

Glee es de Fox

y eres mi religión de Maná

Lo de mas de es de mi imaginación

Angel

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Eres mi <span>**_**_religión_**

_**Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido.  
>Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos.<br>Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome.**_

_Si alguien hace meses me hubiera dicho, que después de todo lo que sufrí, al salir obligada del closet, seria la persona más feliz del mundo yo no le hubiera creído._

_Si me hubiera dicho que iba a tener a la rubia que se robaba mis suspiros, y mis sueños._

_Yo no le hubiera creído jamás._

_**Iba volando sobre el mar  
>con las alas rotas.<br>Ay amor apareciste en mi vida  
>y me curaste las heridas.<strong>_

_Porque, yo no me la merecía._

_Porque ella es grandiosa._

_**Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol,  
>Eres mi pan de cada día<strong>_

_Porque yo misma le había hecho el peor daño de todos, obligándola a ocultar todo tipo de sentimiento. Yo la había obligado a vivir todo este amor en secreto._

_**Apareciste con tu luz.  
>No, nunca te vayas,<br>OH, no te vayas, no  
>Tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte.<strong>_

_Porque estaba, **En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado, yo estaba abandonado. Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.**_

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, dijo. Era la primera vez que yo le creía, sobre su orgullo en mi.

_Porque antes no lo hubiera merecido._

_Es así como la vida dio un giro, yo tenia que estar apunto de perderla para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que ella era._

_**Ay, amor tú eres mi religión.  
>Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol.<br>Abre el corazón, abre el corazón.**_

_A veces solo basta eso un pequeño empujón del destino, y tú te pones en el camino correcto._

_**Hace tanto tiempo corazón,  
>Vivía en el dolor, en el olvido.<br>Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión,  
>Eres mi sol que cura el frío.<strong>_

_Ahora si alguien me preguntaba si podía vivir lejos de mi niña de ojos azules_

_Yo le diría que ni siquiera intentara alejarla de mí porque ella apareció como una luz en mi camino._

_**Apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones.  
>No, nunca mi amor.<br>Gloria de los dos, tú eres sol, tu eres mi todo**_

_**Toda tú eres bendición.**_

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Santy?

- Claro, que puedes. Dije quitando un mechón de pelo que me impedía mirar sus ojos azules

_**En un mundo de ilusión  
>yo estaba desahuciado,<br>yo estaba abandonado.  
>Vivía sin sentido, pero llegaste tú.<br>Ay, amor tú eres mi religión.  
>Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol.<br>Abre el corazón, abre el corazón.  
>Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición.<strong>_

- ¿Por qué volviste?, no es que me moleste ni nada, de hecho me encanta, es solo que me extraña que no hayas mantenido tu…

- ¿Mi decisión Britt-Britt?

- Exacto

-Te extrañe, es a ti a quien pertenezco siempre fue así. Es que _**tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol.**_

_**Abre el corazón, abre, abre el corazón.  
>Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz.<br>OH, OH, OH  
>moriré estando a tu lado,<br>eres gloria y bendición,  
>OH, OH, OH<br>Eres tu mi bendición.  
>Eres tú mi religión, yee.<br>Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Eres tú mi eternidad, y hasta eres salvación.**_

- ¿De verdad?

- Eres todo, _**No tenia nada, **_hasta que te conocí

_**Y hoy te tengo con la gloria,  
>Con la gloria, con la gloria.<br>Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor  
><strong>_

_**Eres tú mi bendición.**_

- Tú también_** eres mi luz, eres mi sol.**_

- Te amo Santy!

- Te amo Britt-Britt

Ella no solo era su religion, era su fuerza, su pasión... Era todo, la necesitaba para respirar, para vivir...


End file.
